Field of the Invention
This invention-relates to a recording apparatus such as a heat transfer recording apparatus in which for example, the ink of an ink sheet is transferred to a recording medium to thereby record images on the recording medium, and to a facsimile apparatus.
The term "a recording apparatus such as a heat transfer recording apparatus" covers both a facsimile apparatus as well as apparatuses such as an electronic typewriter, a copying apparatus and a printer apparatus.